


Petit à Petit

by Killer_Lady



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cute, F/M, Romance, SasuSaku - Freeform, Teen Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 10:25:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3606678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killer_Lady/pseuds/Killer_Lady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke devient de plus en plus réceptif à la présence de sa chère coéquipière, Sakura, et cette mission n'arrange en rien les choses. /SasuSaku is Canon !/</p>
            </blockquote>





	Petit à Petit

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour à tous ! Voici un petit One-Shot concernant un de mes pairing préférés, le SasuSaku bien sûr ! L'histoire se déroule bien avant que Sasuke rencontre Orochimaru, la Team 7 est donc, dans cette histoire, une bande de gamins de 12 ans... Ah, nostalgie ~ 
> 
> Quoiqu'il en soit j'espère que cet O.S vous plaira ! Enjoy ~

* * *

 

_Le sang s’écoulant lentement sur le sol pour glisser avec effroi vers le corps frêle de cet enfant impuissant qui ne peut qu’observer les corps sans vie de ceux qu’il appelait « Papa » et « Maman ». Sans aucun bruit, des larmes d’une douleur étouffante glissèrent lentement sur les joues de ce garçon dont les rêves venaient d’être instantanément brisés par ce seul coup d’épée. Levant ses yeux voilés par la souffrance, son regard se dirigea vers celui qu’il considérait comme son modèle… vers celui qu’il affectionnait plus que tout… Son seul et unique grand frère. Haletant, il supplia son grand-frère de lui dire pourquoi, espérant que ce dernier lui dise qu’il ne s’agissait que d’un mauvais rêve et que bientôt, il se réveillerait… Malheureusement la réponse claqua dans l’air, anéantissant les derniers espoirs de cet enfant aux yeux de jais. Une rage sans pareil vint brûler son ventre et, prit d’une colère sourde, il se jeta sur son frère dans une vaine tentative de vengeance. Son petit corps fut sans mal arrêté par un coup de poing à l’abdomen qui lui eut pour effet de le faire retomber sur le sol maculé de ce sang dont on ne cessait de vanter la bravoure et la force. Ses yeux tombèrent alors sur le visage sans vie de sa mère qui supportait le corps de son père sur le sien. Un mince filet de sang s’échappait de sa bouche entrouverte qui ne prononcerait plus jamais le nom de son deuxième enfant. Son regard s’arrêta alors sur les yeux clos de son père qui ne le réprimanderait plus jamais de ses yeux sévères… La peur assourdit alors la haine et, prit de tremblements, il se releva pour fuir, ne cessant de prier son frère pour qu’il l’épargne dans des cris interrompus par des sanglots compulsifs…_

 

Doucement, des yeux qu’on eut dits peints à l’encre de Chine s’ouvrirent sur un plafond d’un blanc immaculé. Une amertume sans pareil habita alors ce regard durant quelques secondes avant qu’il ne reprenne sa neutralité habituelle. Un soupir bien distinct vint franchir les lèvres de celui que l’on considérait comme le survivant de ce clan maudit. Se redressant, il tourna la tête vers la fenêtre située à gauche de son lit pour y apercevoir le début du jour qui croquait petit à petit la noirceur de la nuit. Sa peau d’une blancheur étonnante sembla scintiller lorsque les premiers rayons firent leur apparition, faisant plisser les yeux du jeune adolescent à cause de la luminosité auquel ses pupilles furent exposées. D’un geste las, il se dégagea des draps pour hisser son corps engourdit hors du lit et se diriger vers la salle de bain. Là, il laissa l’eau glaciale couler sur son corps sans aucune réaction avant de s’extirper de la douche et de prendre un linge pour s’essuyer. S’habillant rapidement, il quitta cette demeure vide de vie avant de traverser ce quartier lourd en souvenirs pour enfin rejoindre l’allée principale de Konoha. Peu de gens étaient réveillés à cette heure matinale et il en fut soulagé. Il détestait ces regards remplis de pitié pour ce qu’il lui était arrivé, de jalousie pour son talent inné… Le seul regard qu’il avait accepté était celui de ce garçon blond trop bruyant qui ne l’avait jamais observé avec une once de compassion quelconque. Son regard à lui n’était habité que par leur rivalité bien souvent fondé sur une amitié qu’aucun des deux protagonistes ne s’avouaient.

S’accoudant sur la rambarde de ce pont qui était devenu le lieu de rendez-vous le plus fréquent de la Team 7, le jeune Uchiha leva ses yeux vers le ciel, laissant ses pensées divaguer à leur gré. Depuis combien de temps n’avait-il pas dormi sans qu’aucun cauchemar ne vienne le perturber ? Les rares fois où il réussissait à s’endormir, ses rêves se transformaient en un même cauchemar qui ne cessait de le hanter. Il le connaissait par cœur et pourtant, ce dernier n’avait de répits de revenir à l’assaut chaque nuit où le sommeil l’emportait, pour lui faire revivre le spectre de cette nuit où il avait sombré dans les ténèbres.  
Un bruit attira alors son attention et, sans bouger, il mut son regard vers la gauche pour y apercevoir une jeune fille aux cheveux roses. Cette dernière s’avança lentement sur le petit pont avant de s’arrêter à quelques mètres du jeune garçon pour s’adosser, elle aussi, à la rambarde.

 

« Bonjour Sasuke. _lança-t-elle avec un sourire gênée_. »

 

Le dit Sasuke ne répondit pas à la salutation qui lui avait été offerte, se contentant de revenir à l’observation du ciel qu’il avait effectué quelques secondes avant que la jeune fille n’arrive. Il fut tout de même reconnaissant envers sa coéquipière pour le silence et le calme dont elle faisait preuve, sachant qu’à l’arrivée d’une certaine personne, tout cela partirait aussitôt en fumé. De longues minutes passèrent sans qu’aucun bruit ne vint s’immiscer entre les deux équipiers. Sasuke pouvait entendre la respiration de la jeune fille qui semblait chanter une douce mélodie et le bruit que la brise émettait en s’infiltrant à travers ses cheveux roses. Il arrivait à ressentir la sérénité que le chakra de Sakura dégageait et le froissement que sa robe de ninja effectuait sur sa peau à chaque fois qu’elle bougeait légèrement. Soudain, il se surprit de l’attention qu’il portait à son équipière ainsi que le calme que toutes ces choses lui apportaient. Quelque chose avait changé depuis qu’ils avaient passé l’examen des Chunins, c’était indéniable. Son opinion envers la jeune fille s’était transformait et désormais, il ne la considérait plus comme un « boulet ». Même s’il était évident que le niveau de la jeune fleur était nettement inférieur au sien, il ne la méprisait plus et était forcé de s’incliner devant l’intelligence de cette dernière.

 

Retenant brutalement son souffle, les yeux du jeune Uchiha s’ouvrir avec violence lorsque son esprit se rendit compte que ses pensées n’avaient cessé de tourner autour de Sakura. Une expression contrariée s’inscrivit sur son visage, et, s’en rendant soudainement compte, il ne put s’empêcher de soupirer avant de froncer les sourcils. S’il y avait bien là une chose qui contrariait Sasuke, c’était le fait que Sakura puisse, sans qu’elle le sache, faire ressentir au jeune descendant des émotions qui en temps normal, n’aurait jamais eu lieu d’être… !    

 

« Ohayo Sakura-chan ! _s’écria soudainement une voix qui fit une nouvelle fois, soupirer Sasuke._ »

« Naruto… _murmura la jeune fille avec un sourire amusé._  »

 

Le jeune garçon blond dirigea son regard vers celui qu’il considérait comme son rival et, faisant une moue dégoutée, lui accorda un regard des plus guerriers. Les seules choses qu’il écopa de ce regard fut l’air narquois que Sasuke consentit à exprimer et un coup de poing bien placé de la jeune fille…

 

« Ittai ‘ttebayo ! _laissa échapper le jeune blond en prenant sa tête entre ses mains._  »

« Ne regarde pas Sasuke ainsi Naruto ! _réprimanda la jeune fille avec, malgré tout, un sourire en coin._  »

« Pourquoi est-ce toujours moi qui subit les coups ‘ttebayo ? se _lamenta Naruto en feignant de pleurer._ Pourquoi tu ne frappes jamais Sasuke lorsque c’est lui qui me provoque, hm ? »

 

Sakura rougit alors subitement, bégayant des paroles inaudibles sous les yeux amusés de Naruto qui se sentait fier d’avoir renversé la situation à son avantage. Il riait de l’embarras qui avait assailli la jeune fille suite aux propos qu’il avait énoncés. Sasuke, lui, observait d’un œil perçant son équipière, chose qui ne faisait qu’augmenter la gène de la jeune fleur qui se sentait au bord de la rupture d’anévrisme. Heureusement pour elle, l’arrivé de leur Sensei sauva Sakura qui put avec joie retrouver un rythme cardiaque « presque » normal. Le jounin remarqua que son entrée avait provoqué deux émotions contradictoires. La première fut perçue comme du soulagement, pur et simple, à l’instar de la seconde qui semblait s’approcher d’une sorte de contrariété que l’on pouvait qualifier plus simplement d’énervement. Aussi, le visage du jeune Uchiha indiquait que ce dernier était perdu dans les méandres de son esprit, combattant quelque chose qui lui semblait inconnu au vu de ses sourcils qui se fronçaient de seconde en seconde à son insu.        

 

« Sasuke ! T’écoutes ‘ttebayo ?! »

 

La voix de son meilleur ami fit sortir le jeune garçon de son combat intérieur et, se rendant compte qu’il s’était laissé aller, il fusilla Naruto du regard, tandis que son ami l’observait perdu, ne comprenant pas cette soudaine réaction.

 

« Pas la peine de crier, Dobe. _lâcha finalement Sasuke d’une voix rauque._  »

« Hee ?! Teme ! Tu veux te battre ?! _s’égosilla Naruto à l’entente de ce surnom qui l’horripilait_. »

« Calmez-vous un peu ! _s’écria Sakura en s’interposant devant les deux garçons._ Si vous continuez, je doute que Kakashi-sensei ne nous donne cet ordre de mission. »

« Ne me met pas dans le même sac que lui. _siffla Sasuke en s’éloignant._  »

 

La réponse cinglante du jeune homme et son regard glacial serrèrent le cœur de la jeune fille qui baissa les yeux face au comportement distant de son ami. Depuis l’examen des Chunin, quelque chose avait changé. Sasuke se montrait plus distant avec elle que jamais. Pourtant, elle avait redoublé d’efforts et s’entraînait autant, si ce n’était plus, que ses coéquipiers. Mais il lui semblait que le sort s’acharnait à ignorer sa volonté, la laissant ainsi, aussi faible face à ses compagnons, chose qui attristait grandement la jeune fille. Chaque soir elle se maudissait, ne cessant de se répéter que si elle continuait dans cette voie, le mépris que Sasuke éprouvait à son égard n’aurait de cesse de grandir et que jamais, elle ne pourrait avoir une place dans son cœur, ne serait-ce qu’en tant qu’amie.  
Un soupir emplit de tristesse vint franchir la barrière de ses lèvres et, peinée, elle frissonna, impuissante. Venant d’assister à la scène, Kakashi, se gratta l’arrière de la tête et, se raclant la gorge, recommença son explication depuis le début…

 

« Comme je le disais, _prononça-t-il soudainement_ , il nous faut aller à Taki, le village caché du pays de la Cascade. Une dame âgée d’une trentaine d’année se sent épiée et ne souhaite pas en parler aux habitants de son village car elle soupçonne le coupable de se trouver parmi eux. Cette mission est classé C. »

 « Quoi ? Seulement ?! Pourquoi avez-vous accepté Kakashi-sensei ? _maugréa Naruto._  »

 « Pas le temps de ruminer. Soyez près dans une heure. »

 

Aussitôt qu’il eut finit sa phrase, le jounin disparut aussitôt, laissant un Naruto pantois. Il se mit alors à pester contre son Sensei, l’affublant de tous les défauts possibles et inimaginables. Pourtant, personne ne l’écoutait. Sakura avait déjà commencé à marcher avec l’intention de retourner vers chez elle pour rassembler ses affaires dans un silence inquiétant. Grommelant, Naruto la rejoignit, tentant de faire sourire la jeune fille sous le regard de Sasuke. Ce dernier ne pouvait s’empêcher de sonder ses deux coéquipiers de manière glaciale. Quelque chose bouillonnait à l’intérieur de son ventre et, bien qu’il ne le laissa paraître, cette sensation était indéniablement là… !             
  
Il fallu moins d’une heure à Sasuke pour attraper les affaires qui lui étaient nécessaires et se diriger vers la grande porte principale de Konoha. Il put ainsi voir sa coéquipière apparaître, un air mélancolique imprimé sur son beau visage nacré. Lorsque celle-ci leva les yeux, elle prit bien soin de ne jamais croiser le regard de celui dont elle était amoureuse. Ses yeux couleur jade fuyaient volontairement ceux onyx de Sasuke, qui en le remarquant, haussa d’un geste imperceptible les épaules avant de tourner la tête dans une direction tout autre. En revanche, l’entrée de Naruto fut une véritable fanfare. Mais dans ce vacarme, on pouvait sentir le désir pressant du jeune garçon pour faire rire son amie, où lui décrocher un semblant de sourire. Son caractère en exaspérait plus d’un, et ses méthodes pouvaient subir des améliorations certaines, mais la seule chose qu’on ne pouvait dénigrer au jeune réceptacle, était ce cœur d’or que lui seul possédait. Mais cette attitude qui commençait à redonner des couleurs aux joues de la jolie fleur énervait petit à petit le jeune Uchiha pour une raison qu’il n’arrivait pas à déterminer. Serrant violement sa main droite, il se reprocha cet écart, s’insultant mentalement pour s’être énervé pour si peu.

 

…Pourtant, était-ce vraiment si peu important ?

 

Suite à cette phrase qui avait surgie brutalement face aux yeux de Sasuke, le jeune homme eut le souffle coupé. Il n’eut toutefois, heureusement pas le temps de s’immiscer dans une longue réflexion à l’intérieur de son esprit grâce à l’arrivée brutale de Kakashi-sensei. D’un bref coup d’œil, il put voir l’air hébété que le jeune garçon n’avait pas pu dissimuler avant de secouer la tête. Vraiment, cette journée avait quelque chose d’étrange.       
Le voyage se déroula sans aucune anicroche. Sasuke, comme à son habitude, ne prononça pas un mot, laissant son rival s’occuper de son manque de parole à sa place. Légèrement en retrait, il observait…Oui, il observait ces trois personnes devant lui, dont une particulièrement, dont les cheveux voletaient avec délicatesse dans son dos au rythme de la marche qu’elle effectuait. Sans crier gare, Sasuke eut une envie étrange… Il avait soudainement le besoin de dormir. Sans doute à cause du manque de sommeil évident qu’il accumulait sans cesse. Le jeune Uchiha essaya de rejeter ce désir pressant, ne souhaitant pas une nouvelle fois faire ce cauchemar qui le narguait depuis des années. Pourtant, sans qu’il n’arrive à décrocher ses yeux de la jeune fille, les bruits aux alentours s’assourdirent doucement et le paysage disparu au fil des secondes. La chose qu’il voyait encore, était le dos de Sakura et la tendre berceuse qui émanait d’elle. Ses paupières ne cessaient de s’alourdir et un soupir de bien être vint franchir la barrière de ses lèvres. Il n’eut pourtant pas le temps de tomber dans les bras que Morphée lui tendait car de vives exclamations percèrent la bulle soporifique qui entourait la tête de Sasuke. Ouvrant les yeux avec violence, le jeune Uchiha analysa la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait avec une rapidité déconcertante. Il avait un genou à terre et son Sensei était entrain de s’approcher de lui pour s’enquérir de ses nouvelles. Il se releva, ne pouvant éviter une légère perte d’équilibre avant de regarder avec froideur l’homme qui se dirigeait vers lui. Kakashi s’arrêta immédiatement, comprenant que le jeune garçon ne désirait aucunement son aide et qu’il n’y avait pas de quoi s’inquiéter. La marche reprit alors, mais cette fois-ci, dans un silence des plus étouffants…

 

« Je vous remercie mille fois d’être venus à mon secours ! raisonna la voix d’une jeune femme se mettant à genoux. »

« Allons allons Keiko-san, _s’empressa de prononcer Kakashi-sensei_ , ne faites pas tant de manières. »

« Entrez donc ! _s’exclama la concernée avec un sourire éclatant_. »

 

Les trois genins entrèrent dans cette petite maisonnette aux fondations particulières. Le toit était d’une transparence époustouflante, laissant ainsi une vue extraordinaire sur le ciel d’une bleu enchanteur. Le pays de la Cascade était une des contrées des plus pures. Les espèces les plus fragiles trouvaient refuge dans ce havre de candeur, et l’air n’avait jamais été aussi agréable à respirer. Les yeux de Sakura ne cessaient de briller face à ce paysage enchanteur. Dehors, on pouvait apercevoir d’immenses montagnes d’où s’écoulaient d’innombrables petits ruisseaux et qui surplombaient un immense lac entouré par une végétation fleuries et colorées. Il était ainsi difficile de croire qu’un Jinchuriki y habitait et que ce pays pouvait, parfois, être déchiré par les guerres qui ne prenaient formes que sous la colère des grandes Nations…

 

« Et si vous nous expliquiez concrètement ce que vous attendez de nous ? demanda Kakashi en reposant sa tasse de thé. »

« Oui… Chaque soir, je me sens épiée. J’ai l’impression que les moindres de mes mouvements sont passés au peigne fin… !

« Est-ce que vous possédez quelque chose qui pourrait attirer la convoitise de certaines personnes mal attentionnées ? »

« N-non… !... Enfin, j’ai… cette simple pierre que je porte toujours à mon cou mais je ne pense pas qu’elle soit d’une quelconque valeur… »

 

A la vue de la dite pierre, Naruto ne put s’empêcher de recracher le thé qu’il avait entrepris de boire et Sakura de s’étrangler avec le même liquide coulant dans sa gorge. Les yeux de Sasuke s’agrandirent à la vue du bijou, n’osant pas croire qu’il s’agissait bien de cela…

 

« Hm, Keiko-san, _appela Kakashi en se raclant la gorge_ , cette « simple » pierre comme vous l’appelez, est en fait une goutte d’eau cristallisée provenant du lac sacré, aujourd’hui disparu. Si la réaction de mes élèves a été telle, c’est simplement parce qu’ils ont appris à l’académie qu’il n’existait plus de ce liquide magique, capable de devenir aussi dur que le diamant une fois qu’il ait été extrait de ce lac… »

« V-Vraiment ?! Je n’en savais rien… »

 

Sasuke soupira, exaspéré par le manque de connaissance de cette femme. Il observa ses deux autres coéquipiers qui regardaient la pierre avec des yeux aussi ronds que des soucoupes. Une fois encore, ses yeux ne purent s’empêcher de se poser sur le visage de la jeune fleur qui ne remarqua pas le regard insistant du jeune garçon, bien trop prise dans sa contemplation.

 

« …La nuit va bientôt tomber. Naruto et moi resterons cachés dehors pour voir si quelqu’un s’approche de la maison et naturellement connaître son identité. Sasuke et Sakura, vous serez dans la chambre annexe à celle de Keiko-san pour qu’elle puisse dormir rassurée. Vous avez compris ? »

 

Un « Hai ! » général retentit, néanmoins, la poitrine de Sasuke se compressa légèrement. Il n’aimait pas la façon dont il réagissait lorsque que Sakura était près de lui. La jeune fille vit à quel point l’aura de son ami avait changé et en déduisit que c’était à cause de sa présence. Le cœur de la jeune fleur se fit plus lourd et une expression peinée vint se dessiner sur son visage. Sans plus de cérémonie, la team 7 prit les positions et les rôles octroyés à chacun…         
  
Dans le ciel, on pouvait apercevoir la lune qui étincelait comme jamais, entourée par ses milliards de cousines qui elles aussi, brillaient en cœur. Dans cette petite chambre, le souffle léger de Sakura résonnait agréablement aux oreilles de Sasuke qui, dans l’ombre de la nuit, se permettait pour la première fois de la journée, un soupçon de relâchement bien mérité. Sakura se permit d’observer le visage de celui qu’elle aimait, le cœur gonflée d’une allégresse délicieuse en pensant que l’aura de Sasuke s’était apaisée et qu’elle ne dégageait plus cet agacement que la jeune fleur avait senti au début de la soirée. Même si elle ne le distinguait pas très bien, Sakura arrivait à deviner que les yeux de Sasuke étaient clos et qu’il se délectait du silence reposant régnant dans la pièce. Sakura était très attentive aux désirs muets de Sasuke. Avec le temps, elle avait appris à sentir lorsque ce dernier était en mesure de l’écouter parler, ou si au contraire, il préférait qu’elle se taise. Toutes ces petites attentions rendaient les choses plus faciles, car il n’y avait plus cette ambiance tendue comme les premières fois où ils s’étaient retrouvés seuls. Soudain, Sakura perçut le faible bâillement que Sasuke fit sans avoir pu se retenir…

 

« Sasuke…  _? murmura-t-elle de manière à ne pas dérangée le silence qui régnait._  »

« …Hn ? »

« Tu as sommeil ? »

« Pourquoi tu me demandes ça… ? _répliqua le jeune garçon en fronçant les sourcils._  »

« Et bien déjà, parce que tu as baillé, _déclara-t-elle en un sourire moqueur_ , mais surtout, parce que tout à l’heure, lorsque nous nous dirigions vers la maison de Keiko-san, tu as failli t’endormir… »

 

Sasuke émit un grognement inaudible, ne supportant pas l’idée que Sakura l’ait vu ainsi. Il se contenta de ne pas répondre, préférant laisser la jeune fille avec ses questions qui mettaient le jeune homme dans l’embarras.

 

« Si tu veux dormir tu peux… _souffla délicatement Sakura._  »

« Je n’en ai pas envie. _répondit froidement Sasuke._ »

« Pourtant, tes yeux se ferment d’eux-mêmes… »

« Sakura… _pria le jeune garçon en prenant un ton ferme._  »

« …Gomen… »

 

Déglutissant avec difficulté, Sakura s’assit au bord du lit, se tournant ainsi vers la petite fenêtre qui lui offrait les immenses montagnes avec leur sommet légèrement enneigé et le lac qui reflétait le scintillement des étoiles. Elle s’insulta mentalement de s’être butée sur une formalité pareille. Si Sasuke ne voulait pas dormir, elle n’avait pas à s’en mêler !

Sasuke perçut immédiatement le trouble de la jeune fille et baissa les yeux. Cette fois-ci, Naruto n’était pas là pour redonner le sourire à la jeune fille. Se maudissant, il chercha par quel moyen il pouvait enlever le poids qui pesait sur le cœur de la jeune fille, mais dire quelque chose dans cette situation ne lui ressemblait pas tellement. D’ailleurs, il ne voyait pas ce quoi dire… !     
Une idée lui vint alors. Sans réfléchir, il bougea vers la jeune fille, et, s’asseyant près d’elle, il posa sa tête sur ses cuisses, prenant bien soin de tourner la tête vers la fenêtre… Ce geste soudain fit sursauter la jeune fille qui n’en revenait pas. De ses yeux perdus, Sakura essayait vainement de sortir quelque chose de concret de sa gorge.

 

« Q-qu… »

« C’est bien toi qui voulait que je dorme, non ?  _se contenta de dire Sasuke._ »

 

Un sourire naquit alors sur le visage de la jeune fleur, qui en guise de réponse, hocha la tête, laissant perler quelques larmes sur ses joues.          
Sasuke, quand à lui, ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait agi de manière aussi impulsive. Cela ne lui ressemblait tellement pas…           
Pourtant, il n’eut pas le temps de se demander pourquoi. La respiration de la jeune fleur était parvenue jusqu’à ses oreilles et, lentement, il ne put lutter contre ses paupières qui s’alourdissaient. Fermant les yeux, le parfum de Sakura vint enivrer le jeune homme qui se détendit progressivement. Une main hésitante vint alors se poser sur sa tête, caressant avec tendresse ses cheveux. Poussant un soupir de bien-être, le jeune Uchiha n’arriva guère à résister à Morphée, qui cette fois-ci, pour le piéger, s’était vêtu de blanc et avait pris l’apparence d’une jeune fille au sourire d’une douceur inégalée qui lui promettait que cette nuit serait d’une sérénité sans pareil et qu’enfin, il pourrait apprécier le délice d’un sommeil éloigné des démons mal intentionnés…           

 

Le lendemain matin, Naruto fut fier de montrer à ses deux compagnons l’homme qu’il avait lui-même capturé. Il s’agissait d’un ninja du pays voisin qui était en infiltration depuis plusieurs moins déjà pour pouvoir récupéré la pierre de Keiko-san. Cette dernière les remercia chaleureusement, avant de les observer s’en aller au loin. A l’inverse de l’allée, le retour fut ponctué d’une décontraction étonnante. Le jeune Uchiha, le visage neutre, ne dégageait aucune sorte d’hostilité et Sakura possédait un sourire des plus rayonnants.             
Une fois rentrés au village, le petit groupe se dispersa. Alors que Sasuke se dirigeait vers sa maison, il sentit une présence qui lui était familière derrière lui. Se retournant, il fut surpris de voir sa coéquipière.

 

« Tu as oublié quelque chose ? _demanda-t-il._ »

« Rien, je voulais savoir si… tu avais bien dormi… _lâcha Sakura en détournant le regard, les joues légèrement rosées._  »

 

Cette vision de sa coéquipière toucha pour la première fois le jeune Uchiha qui, réprimant un sourire, se contentant de prononcer un faible « Hn » tout en se retournant. Une réponse des plus brèves, qui pour certains, aurait été interprétée comme du mépris, mais pour Sakura, ce fut une réponse qui fit exploser en elle un sentiment de joie jamais ressenti auparavant. Jamais il ne lui dirait mais, pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, dormir ainsi lui avait procuré une merveilleuse sensation de paix…          
Dans un rire enfantin, elle se retira, laissant Sasuke seul, appréciant les échos que ce son dégageait, tout en pensant qu’un jour cet éclat de voix serait définitivement sien…

 

 

**\- FIN** **-**


End file.
